L'envie
by Carbo Queen
Summary: La jalousie est un vilain défaut... Cinq fois où Drago Malefoy eut envie de ce que possédait Harry Potter, et une fois où il eut envie d'Harry Potter lui-même.
1. Balaie devant ta porte

**Avertissement :** Cette fic dépeint une relation amoureuse entre des personnes du même sexe. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, merci de passer votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette petite fic a été écrite dans le cadre du **Secret Santa** organisé par le **Collectif Noname** (si ce collectif vous intéresse, vous trouverez plus d'informations sur ma page d'auteur). Je suis donc très heureuse d'offrir cette histoire à la merveilleuse **Clélia Kerlais** ! Clélia, je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël (en retard, désolée) et surtout plein de bonheur pour la nouvelle année... et pour toutes les années à venir !

Je voulais tout d'abord écrire une fic à l'ambiance légère et joyeuse de Noël. Mais j'ai trouvé vraiment difficile d'introduire le Drarry de façon crédible, et c'est finalement quelque chose de plus sombre qui m'est venu (en même temps, maintenant que je sais que j'écris pour Clélia je trouve ça plutôt bien adapté !). C'est une fic au format "5+1", composée donc de six petites vignettes, publiées au rythme d'une par jour.

Bonne lecture à toi Clélia, et bonne lecture à tous !

...

* * *

...

 **...**

 **Balaie devant ta porte**

 **...**

La première fois que Drago Malefoy comprit qu'il jalousait Harry Potter, c'était au milieu d'un match de quidditch. Et les attrapeurs des équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient engagés dans un duel féroce pour attraper le vif d'or. Un duel à mort, en ce qui concernait Drago. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage : son père lui avait acheté le tout dernier balai du marché, _l'Eclair de Feu 2_. C'était un petit bijou de technologie, un bolide ultra-maniable, taillé pour le genre d'acrobaties à grande vitesse qu'il effectuait en ce moment. Un balai nouveau. Un balai de luxe. Un balai cher. Seuls les plus riches pouvaient s'offrir un tel produit. Et si Drago était sûr d'une chose, c'est que sa famille était _la_ plus riche. L'argent dont elle disposait lui permettrait de toujours avoir le meilleur. Mais pourquoi alors lui-même n'était-il pas le meilleur ?

Le balai de Potter ne faisait pas le poids face au sien. Il aurait dû être dépassé. Il aurait dû avoir abandonné la course depuis longtemps, battu à plate couture par l'argent de la grande et noble famille Malefoy. Pourtant, à chaque tournant qu'il prenait à la poursuite du vif d'or, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, les cris d'encouragement des spectateurs assourdis par la vitesse, à chaque fois il trouvait Potter à ses côtés. Il aurait battu son adversaire sans problème sur une ligne droite, mais dans cet exercice de voltige, Potter parvenait à compenser le manque de puissance de son balai en prenant des virages plus serrés, des plongeons plus osés, des changements de direction plus rapides. C'est à ce moment que Malefoy comprit. Il avait beau avoir toutes les richesses de sa famille à son service, il y avait une chose que Potter possédait et que l'argent ne pourrait jamais lui offrir : le talent.

...

* * *

...

Drago pénétra dans les vestiaires comme une tornade et claqua la porte derrière lui, furieux. A l'extérieur, il entendait encore les cris de joie des Gryffondors victorieux. Foutus Gryffondors, foutus balais, foutu quidditch ! Et surtout, foutu Potter. Potter et son imbattable talent. Potter et son insupportable humilité. Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'enviait.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Quand on parlait du loup… C'était Potter, justement. Il resta figé sur le seuil de la porte, déjà torse nu, la peau rougie par l'effort, ses cheveux en éternel désordre encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude. Drago contempla un instant ce corps compact mais souple qui lui donnait tant d'agilité dans les airs, ce visage au regard toujours mi-étonné, mi-perdu derrière ses lunettes rondes qui contrastait tant avec l'air hautain que Drago s'efforçait d'arborer en toute circonstance. Il s'avança vers lui et Potter recula d'un pas, comme pour refuser le conflit.

« Drago... » commença-t-il, la voix enrouée par le vent vif dans lequel ils avaient évolué.

Mais Drago était vexé et furieux, et bien décidé à chercher la bagarre. Il leva les bras et posa les mains sur le torse de son rival, le poussa contre le mur, une injure toute prête sur le bout de la langue. Le contraste de la peau chaude contre ses paumes glacées fut comme un électrochoc qui lui coupa le souffle. Troublé et ne sachant plus que dire, Drago se contenta de lancer un regard noir à celui qu'il enviait tant et quitta le vestiaire en claquant la porte.


	2. Acolytes anonymes

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la suite ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré - d'ailleurs je pense que ça a été le plus difficile à écrire - mais j'ai ricané toute seule comme une idiote pendant au moins dix minutes à chaque surnom que j'inventais pour Ron ou Hermione. Enjoy!

PS : Notez aussi mes titres de chapitre pourris^^

...

* * *

...

 **...**

 **Acolytes anonymes**

 **...**

La deuxième fois que Drago Malefoy dut s'avouer envier Harry Potter, il arpentait d'un pas décidé les couloirs de Poudlard, ses fidèles Crabbe et Goyle dans son sillage. Il tournait vers la salle de métamorphoses quand il se trouva nez à nez avec nul autre que Weasley-tête-de-poulet et Granger-plus-chiante-tu-meurs. Super, c'était sa journée.

En toute honnêteté, Drago aurait préféré ignorer ces deux limaces, n'étant pas trop d'humeur à leur mettre une raclée. D'autant plus qu'il avait très envie de passer aux toilettes avant le début du cours. Néanmoins, il était un héritier de la famille Malefoy, et il avait à ce titre une réputation à tenir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer un signe de faiblesse, pas devant les sangs-de-bourbes et amateurs-de, et surtout pas devant Crabbe ou Goyle. Le rôle de chef était une place fragile et convoitée. La conserver nécessitait de maintenir la précaire illusion qu'il avait entre ses mains le pouvoir que sa famille possédait depuis des siècles. Car, dans un cercle vertueux, le pouvoir donnait le pouvoir. Mais la moindre faiblesse briserait ce cercle, et pourquoi Crabbe, Goyle et les autres suivraient-ils un faible ? S'il n'était plus l'héritier du pouvoir des Malefoys, pourquoi resteraient-ils à ses côtés ?

Aussi Drago se résigna-t-il à accomplir son devoir de Serpentard.

« Crache limaces ! » cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers Weasley-le-benêt.

Le rouquin parvint à esquiver son sort de justesse et sa copine leva sa baguette, prête à riposter. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Crabbe et Goyle, toujours un peu lents à réagir, se préparer au combat. D'accord, ses acolytes n'étaient peut-être pas des lumières, mais ils n'en gardaient pas moins l'avantage du nombre. A trois contre deux, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre.

« Tarrentallegra ! » s'acharna-t-il sur Weasley au moment même où Crabbe et Goyle parvenaient à lancer un stupefix en direction de Granger - il ne fallait pas leur demander trop d'originalité dans le choix de leurs sorts. La sorcière parvint à invoquer un bouclier pour se protéger, mais Weasley, encore déséquilibré par l'attaque précédente, était complètement à découvert. Cependant, une fraction de seconde avant que le sort ne l'atteigne, Potter déboula à toute vitesse au coin du couloir pour le pousser hors de sa trajectoire. Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine. Alors que ses jambes s'agitaient follement sous lui, il parvint à répliquer par un puissant chauve-furies. Crabbe et Goyle, attaqués par une nuée de bestioles volantes, s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, laissant Drago seul face aux baguettes dressées et aux regards noirs de la bande à Potter - moins Potter lui-même qui dansait toujours des claquettes.

« Alors Drago ? Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? » se moqua Weasley-pue-le-pet.

Humilié, Drago le toisa du regard, les lèvres serrées. Il aurait voulu lui fermer sa grande gueule définitivement, mais à quoi bon ? Personne n'était plus là pour le voir. Il haussa les épaules, se tourna vers Harry et lança :

« Finite Incantatem. »

Sous le regard ébahi du jeune homme - et vaguement bovin de son copain Ron - il tourna les talons et s'en repartit. Car il y avait cette chose que Potter avait et que malgré tout le pouvoir dont il était l'héritier, il n'avait pu gagner : le respect de ses alliés.


	3. Mal de mère

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous ne l'attendiez plus - voire vous ne l'aviez jamais attendu - et pourtant : avec deux ans de retard, je suis fière de vous offrir la suite (et fin) de _L'envie_ ! J'avais dit que je publierais un chapitre par jour. Je pense que j'ai officiellement battu le record du monde de procrastination !

Cette fic était initialement le cadeau de Noël 2015 de la merveilleuse **Clélia Kerlais**. Elle devient maintenant son cadeau d'anniversaire 2017 (parce qu'il ne faut pas gâcher). Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire Clélia, et j'espère que ce monstrueux retard de publication t'amusera plus qu'il ne te désespérera…

J'ai été un peu vache avec Draco dans ce chapitre. On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, mais il est assez clair dans le canon qu'ils aiment leur fils (Narcissa en tout cas). Cette version de la famille Malefoy est en partie inspirée de l'excellente fic _Le secret de ma mère_ d'Alohomora – à lire !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

...

* * *

...

...

 **Mal de mère**

...

La troisième fois que Draco fut irrésistiblement jaloux d'Harry Potter, il venait de descendre du Poudlard Express qui ramenait les élèves à Londres pour les grandes vacances. Ses parents l'attendaient tous deux sur le quai de la gare. Son père discutait avec un homme que Draco reconnut vaguement pour l'avoir déjà croisé un jour qu'il l'accompagnait au ministère. Sa mère se tenait à ses côtés, digne et élégante. S'avançant vers eux, Draco remarqua Harry qui attendait, l'air mal à l'aise, à quelques mètres de la vision pathétique qu'offrait la famille Weasley au grand complet, toute à la joie de ses retrouvailles. Draco ressentit une pointe de satisfaction à l'idée qu'il avait ce dont Saint Potter l'Orphelin ne pouvait que rêver : un père et une mère. Harry pouvait bien frimer tant qu'il voulait sur son balai de quidditch, il pouvait s'entourer de ses amis-à-la-vie-à-la-mort-et-autres-nunucheries, n'empêche qu'en cet instant, c'était lui qui rejoignait sa famille, pendant qu'Harry faisait le pied de grue tout seul sur le quai de la gare, en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans sa poche pour se donner une contenance. Pitoyable ! Mais dans l'ordre des choses.

Bien décidé à ne plus penser à Potter l'Emmerdeur pendant toutes les vacances, Draco s'arrêta devant sa mère. Elle était très belle dans sa robe de soie verte, d'une beauté froide et hautaine. Elle donnait toujours cette impression de considérer que le monde autour d'elle n'était pas assez pur pour mériter qu'elle le gratifia de sa présence.

« Mère. » salua-t-il.

Sa mère tendit une main d'un air détaché. Draco la saisit : elle était gelée. Il s'inclina sobrement pour l'embrasser, comme il était de bon ton de le faire dans une noble famille. Son père interrompit sa conversation pour lui accorder un hochement de tête, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son interlocuteur :

« Vous connaissez mon fils, Draco ? Draco, voici Arnold Filevite. Monsieur Filevite dirige le département des transports magiques au Ministère. »

Draco le salua poliment et patienta en silence. On attendait de lui qu'il n'interrompe pas son père. On attendait de lui qu'il fasse bonne figure et honneur à l'éducation distinguée qu'il avait reçue. Il suivait la conversation d'une oreille distraite lorsque son regard croisa les yeux tristes d'Harry, qui poireautait toujours, esseulé. Mais plus pour longtemps. La matriarche Weasley semblait en effet avoir terminé de compter sa progéniture poil de carotte, et se tournait à présent vers lui. Harry lui adressa un sourire timide et la grosse bonne femme l'engouffra dans ses bras boudinés. Draco espéra vaguement qu'elle l'étouffe contre sa poitrine. Malheureusement Harry émergea de l'étreinte, la robe toute froissée et les cheveux ébouriffés mais respirant toujours, bien vivant et l'air heureux, sous le regard ravi du père Weasley qui tenait un enfant sous chacun de ses bras.

« C'est indécent. » souffla sa mère, dont Draco s'aperçut qu'elle regardait elle aussi l'étalage public d'affection des amis des moldus.

Tout à fait exact. C'était indécent. Proprement indigne. Absolument ridicule. Et pourtant, alors que Potter s'éloignait en riant avec sa famille de cœur, sans même lui accorder un regard, Draco sentit un froid étrange se répandre en lui, une sensation aussi glacée que les mains de sa mère. Il aurait voulu enfoncer ses mains au fond de ses poches pour les protéger de la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi, ou se frictionner les avant-bras pour ramener un peu de chaleur dans son être gelé, ou mieux encore : vite rentrer au manoir familial et se pelotonner auprès de la grande cheminée du salon. Mais le feu serait éteint en cette saison, et le sol de marbre lui apporterait peu de réconfort. Alors Draco ne bougea pas. Il se tint entre ses parents, sans rien dire, bien droit comme on le lui avait appris, et attendit patiemment que son père ait terminé ses affaires. Au fond de lui, cependant, il y avait toujours ce froid immense. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un tienne assez à lui pour envoyer balader les convenances et le serrer fort dans ses bras. Dans le secret de son cœur, Draco enviait la chaleur d'une étreinte maternelle ou le réconfort d'une main paternelle posée sur son épaule.


	4. C'est ton destin !

...

 **C'est ton destin !**

...

La quatrième fois que Draco découvrit qu'Harry possédait quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu avoir, il était sorti à Pré-au-Lard avec Léonie d'Aiglefin, une élève de Serpentard d'une année sa cadette. Léonie était une très jolie fille, bien élevée, charmante et cultivée, issue d'une famille ancienne et respectée. Le genre de fille qu'on attendait de Draco qu'il fréquente. Le genre de fille qu'il embrasserait en douce dans les couloirs de Poudlard après le couvre-feu. Le genre de fille dont les parents seraient invités à dîner au manoir, et les adultes négocieraient leur avenir autour d'un verre de vin pendant que tous les deux s'éloigneraient, officiellement pour qu'il lui fasse visiter la maison, en réalité pour la ploter dans sa chambre. Le genre de fille avec qui il se fiancerait une fois leurs ASPICs en poche. Le genre de fille qui deviendrait Madame Malefoy dès qu'il aurait obtenu son poste au ministère. Le genre de fille qui serait la mère du prochain héritier de la noble famille Malefoy. Bref, le genre de fille avec qui Draco passerait le reste de sa vie.

C'était tellement facile d'imaginer ça, tandis qu'il tenait la main douce et pâle de Léonie dans la sienne par-dessus une table du pub des Trois Balais. Leurs enfants intégreraient tous Serpentard. Il reprendrait les affaires de son père. Elle organiserait des dîners de charité pour des causes dont ils n'auraient en réalité rien à faire. Ils seraient admirés, ils seraient jalousés, ils seraient craints aussi. Draco avait un destin qui l'attendait, une vie dans le confort et le pouvoir. C'était le privilège d'être un Malefoy. Pourquoi alors cette idée le faisait-il se sentir pris au piège ? Pourquoi, au lieu de la fine main qu'il tenait, se surprenait-il à rêver à une main plus grande, plus rugueuse, sur laquelle il sentirait les callosités sculptées par une pratique intensive du balai volant ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant les voix toutes proches du trio des emmerdeurs : Potter, Granger et Taches-de-rousseur. Ils s'installèrent à une table proche avec trois choppes de bièraubeurre, et Mademoiselle Casse-Cognards sortit de son sac une montagne de prospectus que les professeurs leur avaient distribués pour aider à l'orientation professionnelle des élèves. Pff, comme si Draco avait besoin de ça. Grâce au réseau de son père, il escomptait rejoindre le ministère dès sa sortie de Poudlard et en grimper rapidement les échelons. La seule inconnue à ses yeux était de savoir combien de temps il devrait faire ses preuves au sein de cette bande de fonctionnaires incompétents avant que son père accepte de lui confier les affaires familiales.

Les trois patafixés s'étaient jetés sur les prospectus comme un verracrasse sur de la laitue. Agacé, Draco s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait Léonie, trop fasciné par la pitoyable conversation qui lui parvenait de quelques tables plus loin.

« Harry, tu pourrais devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel ! disait Weasley avec un enthousiasme que Draco jugea largement excessif, voire un poil préoccupant.

\- Et pourquoi pas briseur de sort ? renchérit Granger-aux-dents-de-rongeur. Il est dit ici que c'est une carrière parfaite pour ceux qui aiment l'aventure. » Petit, Draco rêvait de devenir briseur de sort, comme Nevada Jones, le héros de son livre d'aventure. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'un tel métier ne convenait pas à une personne de son rang. Il imagina un instant Harry à la place de Nevada Jones, combattant d'anciens maléfices dans les ruines de temples oubliés. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait dévorer par une momie inca. Quoique l'idée d'Harry en pantalon de cuir, la chemise ouverte dans la moiteur de la jungle, avait quelque chose d'intéressant… Mais son esprit s'égarait. Draco se hâta de chasser de sa tête toute pensée concernant les articles vestimentaires incriminés. Minute ! S'il chassait les vêtements de ses pensées, alors Harry se retrouverait tout nu dans la moiteur de la jungle… Draco fit mentalement machine arrière à toute allure. Par le caleçon de Merlin, peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Rogue de lui prêter sa pensine, qu'il puisse y déposer toutes ces idées folles qui lui parasitaient l'esprit. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de les récupérer avant de la lui rendre, ou le professeur de potion risquait d'avoir une attaque en découvrant son contenu.

Draco se força à revenir au présent.

« Je ne sais pas, entendit-il Harry dire. Je suis toujours tenté par la carrière d'aurore. » Tellement original. Harry Potter, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais je préfère garder mes options ouvertes. »

Une main se posa sur son bras.

« Hé, Draco, tu m'écoutes ? » Léonie. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Elle lui parlait… de quoi ? D'une fête, non ? Ou d'un bal ? Ah, oui, le foutu gala annuel du Dragon's club ! Draco le détestait plus que tout autre évènement mondain. Se pavaner en robe de soirée, serrer des mains, faire bonne impression devant des sorcières snobes, discuter politique avec de vieux enchanteurs gâteux… C'était d'un ennui ! Et pourtant, c'était un mal nécessaire pour préserver l'influence de la famille Malefoy.

Léonie avait suivi son regard et étudiait elle aussi les trois sangs-de-bourbes-et-amis-des qui discutaient à présent avec animation des choix de carrière qui s'offraient à Granger.

« Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit convenable pour une femme d'exercer un métier. Mais sans doute que cela se fait, de là d'où elle vient. » dit-elle en fronçant le nez d'un air hautain. Un instant, elle lui rappela irrésistiblement sa mère.

Draco se força à chasser Potter de son esprit. Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Léonie, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au gala du Dragon's club ? » demanda-t-il en ravalant l'amertume qui lui brûlait la gorge. Car Draco avait peut-être un destin qui l'attendait, mais Harry Potter, lui, avait un avenir à construire.


	5. Cause toujours

...

 **Cause toujours**

...

La cinquième fois que Draco s'aperçut qu'il enviait Harry Potter, ils se trouvaient dans les deux camps opposés d'une guerre imminente.

Ce n'était pas qu'il fraternisait avec l'ennemi. Rien à voir. Seulement, il était coincé en retenu avec Harry, de corvée d'épluchage de gousses de Snargalouf pour le professeur Chourave. Une tâche aussi difficile que répugnante. Tout ça pour un petit duel de rien du tout dans les couloirs. Bon, et l'envoi à l'infirmerie d'une classe entière de premières années, victimes collatérales qui étaient passées par là au mauvais moment. Les professeurs de cette école avaient une tendance marquée à toujours dramatiser. Surtout que Madame Pomfresh avait pu faire repousser les doigts des premières années en un rien de temps.

A chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête de son ouvrage, Draco surprenait le regard d'Harry posé sur lui – même si ce dernier se dépêchait de détourner les yeux en faisant comme si de rien n'était, focalisant sur ses gousses une attention feinte.

La première fois, Draco pensa à un hasard. Après tout, il lui arrivait aussi d'observer Potter en douce. La deuxième fois, il se dit que peut-être que l'autre ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de son magnétisme ensorcelant. Un problème bien compréhensible – lui-même restait parfois des heures à se contempler dans le miroir. La troisième fois, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas une tache sur le nez. La quatrième fois, il en eut franchement marre. La cinquième fois, il envoya valser ses gousses et s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

Harry termina de soigneusement extraire le jus de Snargalouf puis reposa délicatement le bulbe et le couteau. Enfin, après une éternité, il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Draco.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pelait des gousses de Snargalouf ? Pour la même raison que lui, évidemment ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pourrait librement choisir de manipuler ces plantes à la fois dangereuses et écœurantes, c'était sans doute évident même pour Potter-j'ai-échangé-mon-cerveau-contre-de-la-bièraubeurre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rejoint les Mangemorts ? » précisa Harry.

Les pensées de Draco s'emballèrent. Comment Harry pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n'avait pas pu voir la Marque sur son bras, il s'était assuré de toujours la garder cachée. Etait-ce un test ? Draco s'efforça de ravaler sa panique, et répondit d'une voix aussi décontractée que possible :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Harry le fixa un long moment.

« D'accord. Même si tu n'es pas l'un des leurs, tu approuves ce qu'ils font. Pourquoi ? »

Comment ça, pourquoi ? Quelle question ! Il était un Malefoy, c'était tout ! Avait-il besoin d'une autre raison ? La famille Malefoy militait pour un sang pur, la famille Malefoy soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'était-il censé faire d'autre ? Et de quel droit Harry venait-il remettre en question les certitudes qui gouvernaient sa vie ?

« Et toi, répondit-il avec hargne, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à mourir ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne tiens pas à mourir.

\- Ah oui ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, notre champion est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sorcier au pouvoir inégalé. Et toi… Toi, tu es juste un élève de Poudlard ! Tu n'as aucune chance : tu vas mourir, Potter ! »

Harry baissa les yeux et reprit en silence son combat contre les gousses. Draco le regarda un instant. Il paraissait si jeune avec ses lunettes d'écolier et ses cheveux en bataille. Il se surprit à éprouver de la pitié pour lui.

« Ecoute, rien ne t'oblige à défier un sorcier dix fois plus puissant que toi. Personne ne t'en voudra de sauver ta peau. » Et, comme il ne voulait pas risquer de paraître sentimental, il ajouta : « Je suis sûr que tes affreux amis rouquins accepteraient de te cacher dans le tas d'ordure qui leur sert de maison. »

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte, devinant probablement qu'elle tenait plus de l'habitude que d'une véritable volonté de le blesser.

« Rien ne m'y oblige, concéda-t-il calmement, mais je le ferai quand même. Parce que je crois que c'est la bonne chose à faire. »

Draco reconnut l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux verts. Il l'avait déjà vue dans les yeux de sa tante et des Mangemorts les plus fanatiques. C'était la conviction à l'état pur, la certitude de faire ce qu'il fallait faire, la volonté de se battre pour ses idées. Mais dans les yeux de Potter, elle ne s'accompagnait pas de la haine qu'il devinait dans ceux de Bellatrix. Seulement d'une pointe de tristesse et de beaucoup de détermination.

« Mais toi, rien ne t'oblige non plus à les soutenir. » hasarda Harry.

Draco songea au lourd héritage familial qui pesait sur ses épaules, à ses parents qui attendaient de lui qu'il regagne les faveurs de leur Maître. Il songea à la place qui lui était réservée dans le cercle des Mangemorts, et que nulle part ailleurs il n'y avait une place pour lui. Il songea à la terrifiante inconnue que représentaient toutes ses certitudes en train de s'envoler.

L'un de nous deux va tout perdre dans cette guerre, comprit-il.

Draco sourit tristement à son ennemi juré et attrapa la gousse suivante. Il enviait Harry qui se battait pour une cause à laquelle il croyait. Lui se contentait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et évitait de se poser trop de questions.


	6. Ton indifférence ne me touche pas

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà l'ultime chapitre, le +1 de ce 5+1. La guerre est finie. Comme leur dernière année scolaire a été pour le moins perturbée et que je ne veux pas négliger l'éducation de nos héros, j'ai choisi de les renvoyer passer leur diplôme à Poudlard. Pour le headcanon, vous pouvez vous référer au loooooong cycle des _Survivants_ d'Alixe.

Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu ces petits textes. J'espère qu'ils vous auront divertis - malgré le délai d'attente infini pour la fin de l'histoire, pour lequel je vous adresse mes plus plates excuses. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages et toutes vos mises en favori ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, j'espère !

...

* * *

...

...

 **Ton indifférence ne me touche pas**

...

La première fois que Draco céda à son envie pour Harry, il venait de se prendre de plein fouet un sortilège lancé par Harry lui-même.

Apparemment, Maman Potter était un sujet sensible. Le genre de sujet que Draco se faisait une joie sadique de remettre sur la table à chaque fois qu'il voulait mettre Harry hors de lui. Le genre de sujet qu'on ne pouvait visiblement pas qualifier sans conséquence de « pouffiasse au sang de bourbe ». Rétrospectivement, Draco aurait dû s'en douter.

Le match de quidditch lui avait laissé en bouche un goût amer. Harry avait volé comme si le balai était une extension de son corps, tellement magnifique que Draco n'avait pu en détacher les yeux. Et cette sensation au creux de son ventre…

Il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes du troisième étage, humilié, furieux contre lui-même, et furieux contre Potter.

Mais il n'avait pas encore touché le fond, comme il le découvrit rapidement : la situation pouvait encore empirer, et elle ne se priva pas de le faire.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit silencieusement, ne révélant nul autre que Potter l'Emmerdeur en personne, qui se figea en le voyant.

« Dégage, face de harpie ! » cracha Malefoy.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre à la provocation et se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent puis de tourner les talons, prêt à quitter la pièce.

S'il y avait une chose que Draco ne pouvait encaisser, venant d'Harry Potter, c'était bien l'indifférence. Parce que lui-même était tout sauf indifférent. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire : de la haine, de la colère, même de la pitié ou du mépris. Tout, sauf de l'indifférence. Alors il décida d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

Cela-dit, peut-être Draco aurait-il dû éviter d'insulter la mère d'Harry alors qu'il était seul et que sa baguette était encore rangée tout au fond de sa poche. Malheureusement pour lui, le temps que ces paroles de sagesse atteignent son cerveau, Harry avait déjà sorti sa propre baguette et lancé un sortilège qui envoya Draco s'écraser contre les lavabos. Il retomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons. Etourdi, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'Harry était déjà sur lui, le point levé.

« Vas-y, frappe-moi ! » lança-t-il dans un ultime acte de bravoure.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas, le poing figé en l'air. Ses yeux de chiot battu croisèrent ceux de Draco.

« Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça, dit-il finalement en lâchant le col de sa robe. Cette école est assez grande pour nous deux. »

Harry se releva et s'éloigna. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas, Draco bondit sur ses pieds et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur.

« Je t'interdis de m'ignorer ! » cria-t-il, furieux. Il prit son élan et… écrasa sa bouche contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Oups.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu. C'était embarrassant. Est-ce qu'Harry avait remarqué quelque chose ?

Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué quelque chose, lui hurla son cerveau paniqué, puisque tu as ta langue enfoncée dans sa gorge !

Quelle était la marche à suivre pour conserver sa dignité quand on embrassait malencontreusement son ennemi juré au lieu de lui mettre un coup de boule ? S'auto-jeter un sort de disparition ? S'enfuir à toute jambe ? Attend un minute… intervint son cerveau qui bascula sans transition de la panique à l'indignation. S'enfuir devant _Harry Potter_ ? Jamais de la vie !

Très bien. Puisque c'était de toute façon la faute de Potter s'il se trouvait dans cette situation (parfaitement), il allait lui faire voir.

Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il bouillonnait de toutes les émotions que Draco refoulait depuis des années : la jalousie, la colère, le désir et l'admiration, toutes mélangées dans un indémêlable capharnaüm. Mais Draco y mit tout son cœur et tout son être. Et, s'il en jugeait par les mains qui agrippaient sa robe pour l'attirer encore plus près, l'indifférence qu'avait affichée Harry à son égard s'était définitivement envolée.

Car quitte à embrasser Harry Potter, Draco serait damné s'il ne lui donnait pas le meilleur baiser qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de sa vie. Harry était peut-être le plus habile au quidditch, le plus respecté, le plus aimé, celui qui s'était battu pour ses idéaux au péril de sa vie, mais Draco était sûr d'une chose : celui qui embrassait le mieux, c'était lui. Et il comptait bien le prouver. Hors de question qu'Harry ignore sa supériorité dans ce domaine. Non, il s'assurerait de lui en faire la démonstration.

Scrupuleusement.

...

* * *

...

PS de l'auteur : J'ai résisté à la tentation de vous mettre cette dernière phrase : « Harry allait voir ce qui se passait quand on se frottait à Drago Malefoy ! » (même si j'ai ricané pendant dix minutes devant ce double sens graveleux).


End file.
